A.D. 1589: Perfect World
|airdate = May 18, 2019 |writer = Pat141elite |director = Pat141elite |previous = A.D. 1583: Nobleman in Exile |interwiki = kamenriderfanfiction |next = A.D. 1583: Winter Rose |nextother = The Army from Hell! }} is the ninety-first episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the eleventh episode of the second season. This episode is the second part of the adaptation of Raphael Sorel's Soul Chronicle from Soulcalibur VI and the tribute arc. Thus, if features the debut of the X Ridewatch. Synopsis In the present, it's revealed that Azwel turned into Another X is because that the latter is continuing his own personal agenda behind his back as punishment. When Another X continues his rampage, ends up getting stung by Another X's toxic whips. , the actual Kamen Rider X is unable to do anything to cure Ora's poison. And the only way to cure Ora of the poison is to defeat Another X. Meanwhile in 1583, as Raphael inherits the wealth and fortune from Lord Dumas, his new life takes a sudden dark turn when he stumbles into a document about Soul Edge written by a certain "Scholar of the Future"; which leads him into his desire to create a perfect world for Amy. And ultimately, a fateful meeting with that scholar himself. Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' *'' :'' 45 years after the season finale and 5 years after . Cast * : * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}} * , Voices: |小山 力也|Koyama Rikiya}} *Ziku-Driver Voice: |大西 洋平|Ōnishi Yōhei}} * Voice: |アフロ|Afuro}} Guest cast * |神 敬介|Jin Keisuke}}: |速水 亮|Hayami Ryō}} * : |増谷 康紀|Masutani Yasunori}} * : English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway * : George Newbern * : Doug Erholtz *Azwel: Taliesin Jaffe *Raphael Sorel: Charles Klausmeyer *Amy Sorel: Heather Hogan Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |永德}} * : |中田 裕士|Nakata Yūji}} * : |神前 元|Kanzaki Hajime}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki *** (in ) **Geiz ***Geiz *'Rider Armor used:' **Taki ***N/A **Geiz ***N/A *'Watch used:' **Taki *** ****Taki **Woz *** , *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type **Woz ***Futurering Quiz, Futurering Shinobi Quotes who voices his desire to become a king, to which I find it but a childish delusion. But, I come to respect that boy's determination and strong drive to achieve his goal. Besides that, I understood what its like that people I hold dear are more willing carry my burden together. They helped me to push forward and carved a path to my own future. My own sense of realism what makes me different than Azwel. He is unable to grasp the fact that humans are nowhere as perfect and special as he thought. Humans are proven to be the root of all evil in the world. Yes it's true, for I have seen all the worst qualities of the human race in general; that's what led most of them to Soul Edge. Regardless, just because that humans are the real monsters as a proof of their evil, there are some who can truly change and seek redemption and I believe in that. This is how I understand how the world it is today.|Taki's conversation with .|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} Notes *' :' **Kamen Rider: Taki, Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Taki: Taki, X ***Geiz: Geiz *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Ridewatches (Showa Riders)': Skyrider, Super-1, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial, Smapho ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Decade, W, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Blade, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Agito, Hibiki, Kiva **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma **'Ridewatches returned to their owners': Kabuto, Den-O *While is still suffering from Another X's poison, she is taken into the same clinic that is running as seen in . *Ora's situation where her poison can be cured that involves dealing with the monster that poisoned her parallels that of when poisoned a victim until used 's powers to cure the victim of the venom. **And in when was poisoned by , even though defeats him; he manages to assimilate himself into Banjou's body and removed the venom from Sento's body. Here, Taki defeats Another X, which removes the venom in Ora. *This is the first time goes out-of-character in this story. Usually, Heure is a sadistic teen who enjoys being a troll to anyone and casually sits above like . Here, while Ora is suffering from Another X's venom, he even prostate right before Taki, , and begging them to save Ora and . *This is the first time Taki (only in Genesis Type) uses Woz's without the need to assume her Imperial Type forms or Supreme Type. *Taki's version of X-Rider's X Kick is very similar to 's . External Links *A.D. 1589: Perfect World on FanFiction.Net